


Alone

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character Death(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Forgive me, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Friendship, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, give me a chance, i wrote as i thought it up, oh so crappy, the avengers are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My biggest fear, was dying alone... I'm still a virgin- I haven't had my first kiss.... I've never even held hands with a guy.... All my life, all I've ever wanted was to check off that first box on my bucketlist... Make a friend... And now...? Now I'm dead..."</p><p>>>></p><p>You know, I was thinking about that conversation Tony had with Steve-about people's dark sides- and thought, hey, why not have something were they show those dark sides.... Just directly to one person....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers gathered around the large metal table in a large room on the shared floor, taking seats. Fury stalked in; his one good eye set in a hardened gaze as his black cape flourished behind him.

"What's this about, Fury, we just got back from an excruciatingly long mission," yawned Tony Stark, legs propped up on the table in a comfortable position. "I need my beauty sleep."

Fury glared at the arrogant, egotistical genius. "This," he growled, "is about Valda."

Exasperated sighs and groans sounded off at the girl's name. "Oh God, who _cares?_ " Clint groaned.

Fury glared the archer down; he glared them all down. " _You_ should, you stuck up sons of bitches!"

"Fury, she's gone; what now?" Natasha asked frowning.

"Yeah, you're right, she is gone; and she left _this_ behind for _you._ " A plastic packet with a blank white flash drive was slammed on the table, catching everyone's interest.

"What's that?" Steve and Bucky asked.

"Figure it out; and you're not leaving this room until you do." With that, Fury left the room, the doors sealing behind him.

**»»»**

The Avengers looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Valda.

The girl they all hated with a passion simply because of things she couldn't control. Things like her parentage: Her mother a German women, and her father.... Schmidt; better known as the Red Skull.

Turned out the great Johann Schmidt had a human side- human enough the impregnate a women, kill her post-partum and raise the child to the age of five before sticking her into Cryo-sleep for 60 years with 24 hour breaks in between every five.

It wasn't until James Buchanan Barnes-the Winter Soldier- lost control once and manage to break a couple of the Cryo-chambers did Valda escape.

Fourteen years later, Captain America unraveled HYDRA from within SHIELD discovering that Johann Schmidt had a daughter. One that escaped and was never seen again, until Fury tracked her down.

Fury took her in; by then she was nineteen but nonetheless did he treat her like a daughter. But the Avengers, well they were nothing like Fury; cruel for her unwanted connection to HYDRA.

But still, she had left something for them; for the very group of people who couldn't give a shit about the daughter of a man who's organization nearly destroyed them all.

"Well.... Do we watch it?" Bruce asked, staring at the flash drive.

"If its the only way I can get out of this chair and into my bed; then yes." Tony yawned, standing to retrieve the drive and stick it in a port on the wall, JARVIS pulled up a hologram with a black screen; a "play" sign on it.

It wasn't until Tony sat back down did the video begin.

A small hand moved away from covering the camera, and a slightly worried face came into view.

_"Hey guys, um... It's me, Valda... and if your watching this... I'm.....I'm dead..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The making of the video...

_**She paced her room, thoughts swimming in her mind as she debated whether to do it or not. Thin nimble fingers raked through light brown hair as she took a deep breath and heaved a sigh; finally deciding to go through with it, just in case.** _

_**She sat at her desk in her room, opening up her sleek grey laptop. She adjusts the camera and covered it up with her hand. Taking a deep breath, she pressed record and removed her hand.** _

_"Hey guys, um... It's me, Valda... and if your watching this... I'm.....I'm dead..."_

_**Valda paused, a humorless, breathy laugh passing her lips.** "I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but.... I guess this is just to distract me from the mission._   
_"We're taking down the largest and final quadrant of HYDRA tomorrow and I guess.... I guess I have a feeling I'm not gonna make it, so...."_

_**Valda bit her lip, the voice in her head telling her to shut the laptop and go to sleep, to not waste her time. But she couldn't, she had to do this. If not for them then for herself, cause it sure as hell helped her calm her nerves a bit.** _

_"So, um.... I guess this is the part where I address you guys and.... And tell you something, so.....um, lets go with darkest shade of hair I guess.... Kinda weird but um..." **She looked down at her left hand where she unconsciously twirled some of her hair.**_

_"Yeah, well... Um, Tony.... Tony you're uh, you're pretty great... You super smart and you just.... You have this aura to you.... It just radiates confidence, you know...? Well... At least when... I'm not... in the room..," **her voice lowered,** "When I'm in the room in radiates anger... and hatred.... I wish it wouldn't have.... It would have been really awesome to have you as a friend..."_

_**Valda looked at her hands on her lap; lifting her thick-thighed legs and crossing them Indian style on the chair, her soft face set in a grimace. She sniffed, blinking back the tears that formed in her chocolate eyes and looking back at the screen.** _

_**Clearing her throat, she spoke in a slightly choked voice,** "Um, yeah, so.... Uh, Bruce... Y-Your really smart too... And kind and its...its really nice to hear you laugh sometimes... Even if it's-you know, not really around me... I wish I could have seen you laugh at least once...not just hear you from down the hall when you guys think I'm asleep..."_

_"Wow," **she whispered, a tear escaping her eye,** "I really have no friends...." **She bit her lip and wiped her face, sniffing before raising her voice.** "So, Bucky... Bucky you're really funny... When you tease Steve... Or try to hit on Natasha... Sucks I've never actually heard one of your jokes personally, or actually seen you tease Steve or flirt with Natasha....," **Valda sighed before running a hand in her hair again.**_

_"Um, Nat-Tasha! Natasha. I- um, sorry, you... You hate when anyone who isn't your... friend calls you that.... Um, you are... You're really beautiful... You're actually the most fashionable SHIELD agent-slash-Avenger I've met.... I would have loved to get some fashion advise from you...." **She forced a smile.**_

_"Clint. Clint your really funny too... And, if the things I hear from my room when you're all... having a party... I'd guess you're pretty fun to be around when you're drunk or, stoned.... I would've loved to have gone to one of those parties...," **she whispered to herself.** "I bet they were a hoot..."_

_"Uh, Thor.... I'm... I'm sorry I ate your last PopTart last week...um, I- I bought you another box.... They're in the pantry on the shared floor, so... Yeah... Well, your really intriguing... I wanted to ask you so much about Asgard... I would've too if i wasn't...scared you might smash me with Mjilnoir if I spoke to you...."_

_**Valda took a deep breath.** "And last but not least.... Steve," **Valda closed her eyes as an ache filled her chest.** "You'll probably be disgusted by...hearing this, Steve but... I- Well, I- I actually have feelings for you... Even if you treated me like... HYDRA scum... You're actually the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met..... At least when you're not talking to me.... Or when you don't see me...." **More tears flowed down Valda's cheeks as she looked away from the camera.**_

_**A sob escaped her, and she broke.** "Why didn't anyone like me? Guys, why did you hate me so much...?" **Sparkling eyes looked back at the camera.** "I mean... I know you hate my dad... Steve, you fought him; Bucky, you were experimented on by him; the rest of you, you're fighting and were nearly destroyed by the very organization he founded.... But, I mean, so am I! I've killed more HYDRA agents than I can keep track of! I- I was kept on ice by them for 60 years!! I've only been out for fourteen years now and never, in that time have ever had a-! .....A friend........ I've never had a friend..."_

_"You know what my biggest fear was after a year of freedom? My biggest fear, was dying alone... It still is..... I'm still a virgin- I haven't had my first kiss.... I've never even held hands with a guy.... All my life- even before I was stuck into the ice- all I've ever wanted.....was make a friend... And now...? Now I'm dead... And every single person I wished and hoped to become friends with? They couldn't care.... You guys don't care....you're probably having fun right now... Watching this video just to make fun of the little **"HYDRA girl"** crying like a baby!"_

_**Valda choked back a sob, covering her mouth as she bit her lip and worried it between her teeth. She shook her head and sniffed, looking to the camera before sighing and removing her hand.** "This is Valda Schmidt; signing off....forever.... Live happy guys...."_

_**Valda stood before covering the camera again and pressing stop. She sobbed as she saved the video to a flash drive keychain, shutting down her laptop and climbing into her bed, softly asking JARVIS to turn off the lights for her.** _

_"Of course, Ms. Schmidt," **the AI softly responded, killing the lights gently as Valda slept in her bed for the last time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"This is Valda Schmidt; signing off....forever.... Live happy guys...."_

The Avengers watched with watered eyes and shocked faces as Valda stood and covered the camera before the video ended.

No one said a word, because no one could think of anything to say....

Fury walked in silently, collected the flash drive, attached it back to Valda's _Mickey_ keychain, and walked back out. The Avengers strayed in the conference from a while longer before one by one they all returned to their rooms, each with a saddened face.

The silence they found themselves in led to thoughts, the thoughts led to memories, and the memories caused them to wince at how truly cruel they were to the poor twenty-one year old girl. They thought of ever rude encounter, every crude comment and snide remark; they thought of how the _"Heroes of the World"_ bashed a young girl for a father she was nothing like. They thought of how they made her biggest fear come true.

**»»»**

At around 2:30 in the afternoon, the Avengers found themselves at Valda's tombstone. A terrible ache filled their chests as they read her tombstone....

_"Here lies Valda Schmidt  
Born 1933 - Died 2014"_

Nothing else was mentioned. No _"Beloved Daughter"_ , no _"Cherished Hero"_ ; but especially, no _"Beloved Friend"_ , because the poor soul had none.

The poor girl died alone, just like she feared.


End file.
